Potter especialista en seduccion
by Moonyloveforever
Summary: El todo un especialista en seduccion, su mision: es  ayudar a los hombres a enamorar a la mujer que los traigan locos a sus clientes, su regla principalque el tiene: no te enamores pero al trabajar como un cupido ¿el no sera uno mas de ello? Reviews! plz!
1. Chapter 1El Especialista

No lo se Potter no estoy muy seguro de que funcione-decía un hombre pelirrojo de nariz algo larga atractivo y simpático

Estoy seguro que funcionara siempre y cuando sigas mis instrucciones-dijo Potter

Pero…-dijo el pelirrojo

Claro harry pero no estoy muy seguro de que funcione normalmente cuando estoy a su lado me pongo muy nervioso, cuando hayas superado esa prueba me hablas-dijo Harry

Espero que funcione sino no se que haré-dijo Ron

Ya veras que funcionara…tengo una cita me voy-dijo Harry

Mmm…novia nueva-dijo Ron sonriendo picaramente

No es de trabajo ron…nos vemos que llego tarde-dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa de una cafetería muggle

El Harry Potter un experto en seducción, su trabajo ayudar a los hombres a expresar ciertos sentimientos la manera en la cual poder seducir a una mujer, el problema nadie debe saber su trabajo al menos no las mujeres. Manera de encubrirlo trabajo como auror

Harry a través del tiempo había cambiado mucho en su aspecto físico demasiado para el guste de las mujeres (me incluyo en ello jejejeje) seguía viviendo en Londres tenia dos trabajos en el de auror muy rara vez lo necesitaban por eso se dedico a prestar ciertos "servicios" ya que el recuerda hasta estas fechas lo difícil que le era expresarse, para el mundo mágico a el se le consideraba un mujeriego pero aun asi todas rogaban por una noche con el maravilloso Harry Potter.

O-O-o-O O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O –o-O-o-O-o-O O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O O-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Una chica de cabellos pelirrojos se encontraba caminado en las oficinas del profeta había sido trasladad de nueva York donde hace poco había sido su hogar, al terminar bouxbatones estudio acerca de la prensa y otras cosas consiguió trabajo y fue trasladada aun que su familia no estuvo nada deacuerdo con eso por eso llego a tener un desliz con ellos y desde hace nueve años que no los veía.

Buenas tardes tengo cita con el señor Armando Gossip-dijo la pelirroja

Si un momento su nombre por favor-dijo la rubia

Weasley, Ginny Weasley-dijo Ginny

Si un momento-dijo la señorita

Ginny estaba nerviosa no sabia en que consistiría su trabajo ella si había cambiado mucho su pelo lo llevaba hasta media espalda lacio y en las puntas onduladas, sus labios estaban pintados con gloss, llevaba un traje sastre color negro y sus ojos chocolate iban finamente delineados de un color negro, en sus mejillas un poco de rubor dorado.

Señorita Weasley si gusta pasar el señor Armando la esta esperando-dijo la mujer

Gracias-dijo Ginny parándose para adentrarse a la oficina

Buenas tarde señorita Weasley-dijo un señor de pelo negro con algunas canas en el

Buenas tarde señor Gossip-dijo Ginny estrechándole la mano en forma de saludo

Bueno tome asiento, gusta algo de tomar-dijo el señor Gossip

No gracias asi esta bien-dijo Ginny bueno le explicare en que consiste su trabajo ir directo al grano ya que no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo el señor Gossip

Si señor lo escucho con mucha atención-dijo Ginny

O-O-o-O O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O –o-O-o-O-o-O O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O O-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Harry caminaba por las calles hasta llegara un restaurante entro como pedro por su casa y vio a su nuevo cliente

Buenas tarde-dijo Harry

Buenas tardes-dijo el señor

Por lo que veo usted debe ser el señor Erick Hudson-dijo Harry

Muy bien asi es señor Potter necesito su ayuda asi que vayamos directo al grano-dijo Hudson

Muy bien señor hudson se nota que usted hace lo que quiere en el momento-dijo Harry

Asi es Potter el tiempo es oro y el mió tambien-dijo Hudson

Muy bien entonces dígame su problema-dijo Harry

Mire lo que pasa es que conocí a una chica muy dulce y tierna en una tienda de lencería para mujeres y…-decía Hudson

Y lo vio comprando ropas que no eran para usted sino par su antigua o su novia me equivoco-dijo harry

Exacto el caso es que bueno yo la corte y estoy desesperado no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y bueno necesito tirármela-dijo Hudson

No señor asi si que no lo puedo ayudar-dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa

No se vaya pagare lo que tenga que pagar necesito ayuda-dijo Hudson

Si senota si quiere le puedo recomendar un loquera-dijo Harry

No le pagare lo que tenga que pagar-dijo Hudson desesperado

No señor Hudson yo solo ayudo a hombre enamorados de verdad no a tipos como usted que solo quieren jugar con los sentimientos de os demás-dijo Harry

Mire Potter usted me va ayudar por que me va ayudar un Hudson siempre consigue lo que quiere-dijo Hudson

Bueno pues busque a otro por que conmigo no cuenta y no se atreva a molestarme sino lo lamentar-dijo Harry dándose la media vuelta y saliendo del restauran

Ay, me las pagaras Potter de eso yo me encargo-dijo Hudson

O-O-o-O O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O –o-O-o-O-o-O O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O O-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Tiempo después…

Y ese es su trabajo señorita Weasley

Ósea que usted quiere que yo investigue a un "cupido" no-dijo ginny enarcando una ceja

Asi es necesitamos saber quien es-dijo Gossip

Muy bien señor gossip yo me encargare en buscar al maestro de la "seducción"


	2. Chapter 2un nuevo reto que cumlir

**OoooOoooOoooOCAPITULO 2oooOoooOoooO**

Harry andaba por las calles del Londres muggle tenia una vida en la cual estaba solo vivía en uno de los mejores lugares muggle tenia buen sueldo, buen trabajo, gente con quien divertirse se llevaba con Ron y Hermaione con Hermaione había perdido contacto pues lo ultimó que había escuchado es que se fue a Alemania pero el año pasado regreso y haci Ron le pidió ayuda para conquistar a su amiga, la familia de ron no la conocía fue como dos veces a su casa solo vio a puro hombre lo ultimo que supo es que tenia una hermanita la cual vivía en Latinoamérica en un colegia de magia en Argentina

Fue todo lo que supo de ella de su vida sus padres bueno ya conocen la historia siguio caminando hasta llegar a un café entro y ubico a Ron sin embargo estaba acompañado de Neville acaso era Neville…

-Harry-saludo Ron- te acuerdas de Neville

-Neville cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Harry saludando a Neville con palmadas en la espalda

-Ya pues hace siete años-dijo Neville

-Algo de tomar-dijo Ron

-Un café americano-dijo Harry-pero como te fue

-Harry de maravilla tenias razón que haría yo sin ti todo lo que me dijiste funciono y lo peor o lo mejor no se es que salio al pie de la letra-dijo Ron

-Ósea que ya sales con Hermaione-dijo Harry

-Asi es te manda saludos-dijo Ron

-Gracias-dijo Harry al mesero

-Pero te eh traído a Neville para que lo orientes-dijo Ron sonriendo mientras palmeaba a Neville en la espalda

-Bueno Neville cuéntame cual es tu problema-dijo Harry bebiendo su café

-Bueno te acuerdas de Luna-dijo Neville

-Luna, Luna Lovegood esa Luna-dijo Harry

-Si bueno, veraz yo soy su administrador en el Quisquilloso y otras empresas-dijo Neville- y siento que me e enamorado de ella pero no se como acercarme a ella es que es muy exitosa y, yo bueno, yo soy solo su administrador, dime que puede esperar ella de mi-dijo Neville algo decaído

Harry lo veía sorprendido como Luna o "Lunática" podría tener varios admiradores no es que fuera fea pero no era muy guapa que digamos

-Bueno al parecer Luna a cambiado mucho o me equivoco-dijo Harry

-Si, y no sabes se ha puesto muy buena-dijo Ron dibujando con sus manos una silueta muy bella recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Neville

-Ron ahora entiendo por que todas tus relaciones no funcionan-dijo Harry ¬¬ meneando la cabeza

-Lo siento Neville-dijo Ron disculpándose

-Y tiene muchos pretendientes-dijo Harry

-Digamos que muchos es poco-dijo Neville y Ron asintió dándole la razón

-Bueno Neville, tu estas dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo te diga sea, lo que sea-dijo Harry bebiendo café y usando su mirada de persona súper interesante y misteriosa

-Claro pero por supuesto-dijo Neville

-Bueno necesito buscar información para saber sus gustos y con la gente que se relaciona-dijo Harry bebiendo lo que le quedaba de café- yo me comunico contigo dame tu numero

-Es 95-56-31-66-01-le dijo Neville

-Deacuerdo estate pendiente yo me comunicare en cuanto pueda ósea hoy en la noche-le dijo Harry

-Deacuerdo-dijo Neville

Ron nos vemos en la noche en la noche tu me vas ayudar, pero vas a salir-dijo-Harry mientras buscaba monedas dentro de su pantalón

-No, Hermaione tiene juntas o algo asi-dijo Ron

-Bueno pues vas en la noche, Neville ya sabes-dijo Harry acentando las monedas sobre la mesa

-Yo pago Harry-dijo Ron

-Esta bien, nos vemos-dijo Harry

-Ves Neville, te dije que estarías en buenas manos con el mejor maestro de la seducción-dijo Ron

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry tenia una nueva misión al parecer su misión era Seducir a la antigua "lunática" para su buen amigo Neville sabia que Neville era un buen hombre y el siempre penso que le gustaba Luna pero ese no era su problema. Harry se encargaba a ayudar a personas ese era su famoso Don o lo que el creía desde que la famosa "top model Cho Chang" lo dejo plantado en el altar el juro nunca volverse a enamorar, su vida era dura pero el no cejaría que la vida mandar en el eso haría Harry se podía decir que se pudría de dinero el tenia todo y como el lo quisiera

se dirigía al la parte de atrás del edificio con un "plop" desapareció del lugar para aparecer detrás de un gran edificio blanco caminó alrededor de el edificio y se acerco al guardia

-Señor Potter-muy buenas tardes. tan temprano hoy-le dijo el guardia

-Asi es Smith-dijo Harry

Bueno señor Potter adelante-dijo Smith abriendole la puerta del edificio donde vivia

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es Harry, Smith Harry no Potter-dijo Harry

-Lo siento señor es costumbre-dijo el guardia

-Bueno nos vemos luego Smith-dijo Harry par entrar al edificio

Harry vivía entre puro muggle, subió el ancesor marco el piso 4 y llego a su departamento su casa tenia estilo era grande y cómoda se acerco a su computadora y la prendió abrió sus contactos y busco el nombre de Luna Lovegood se impresiono pues en verdad había cambiado por lo que pudo apreciar era que tenia compañías tanto mágicas como muggles era una mujer la cual tenia muchos pretendientes y como había dicho Neville muchos era poco, sin embargo estaba seguro que el lo podría lograr haría que Luna Lovegood se enamorara de Neville Longbottom seria un nuevo reto que cumplir.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Hola!

bueno que tal el capi les gusto espero que si para los que no me conocen me llamo Cecilia me pueden decir Cess y espero que les guste esta historia en verdad la hago de todo corazon, yo ne esta pagina soy nueva tengo otras pero en otra pagina aqui en solo tengo tres historia: la sobrevivencia con los Merodeadores y Rosa y Chocolate que biene siendo un fic de Remus y Tonks gracias por leer y si desean dejar su review no me esponjo jejeje gracias y bueno no olviden los reviews todo depende de ellos ara que pueda seguir actualizando!!

un beso

atte:cess


	3. Chapter 3el informante

**OoOoOoOCapitulo 3…OoOoOoO**

Harry ya tenía todo preparado para el encuentro entre Luna y Neville.

Le hablo a Neville le había que lo vería en las oficinas del quisquilloso

Era un lunes por la mañana, un buen dia en Londres. Tanto Muggle, como mágico estaba en su auto manejando, no sabia el por que tuvo que comprar un auto si nunca había tenido la necesidad sin embargo era algo que lo tranquilizaba, el manejar, aunque no siempre lo utilizaba.

No se le podía hacer muy tarde tenia que llegar a como diera lugar, pero principalmente antes que Luna Lovegood

-Neville donde estas-hablaba Harry por su celular

-Ya llegue a la empresa y tu-le dijo Neville por el teléfono

-Ya acabo de llegar te veo en la entrada-le dijo Harry y colgó el celular

La vida de Harry era muy ocupada y complicada, aunque su trabajo no era nada sencillo, tenia muchos asuntos que resolver, sin embargo era algo que le gustaba, subió las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de la empresa y pudo observar a Luna estaba entrando con bastante gente a su alrededor, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sin hacer alboroto y vio a Neville parado frente al elevador y se acerco rápidamente a el…

-Adelántate, la vas a invitar a tomar algo, vas a hablar pero no mucho, no le dirás nada de tu vida privada, no por el momento, por lo que me eh dado cuenta es una persona abierta pero se esconde tras lo superficial, bueno Neville manos a la obra, recuérdalo en la junta callado solo de trabajo y cuando la invites que estén solos-le daba instrucciones Harry

Pero…-intentaba replicar Neville

Adelante-le dijo Harry se dio la media vuelta y se alejo del lugar

Pudo ver a Luna de nuevo realmente estaba mas cambiada había recortado su cabellera la tenia del mismo tono rubio, lo tenia a la altura de los hombres estaba delgada estaba muy diferente.

La vio con gente rodeándola consultándole asunto los cuales se imagino que tendrían que ver con su empresa, en fin se podía decir que Luna Lovegood era una persona muy ocupada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neville estaba sentado tres lugares lejos de Luna, sabia lo que tenia que hacer era su trabajo, el tenia que seguir los pasos al pie de la letra de lo que le había dicho Harry recordaba en su mente lo que le decía Harry: "_no la mires, solo háblale lo necesario en el trabajo y después la invitas a cenar si tienes algún problema solo avísame_"

Neville me escuchas-le decía Luna llamándolo pues no le estaba haciendo caso

Que a si lo siento te escucho-dijo Neville serio

Que si ya tienes el balance del mes-le dijo Luna sonriendo

Asi ya los tengo aquí tienes-le dijo Neville entregándole una carpeta

Gracia-le contesto agarrando la carpeta que momentos antes Neville le había entregado

**000000000000000000000000000O000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Tú crees que lo haga- dijo Ron

Eso espero-le contesto Harry

Harry y Ron se encontraban en el lobby de la empresa de Luna, estaban esperando a que saliera Luna, cuando vieron a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Disculpen esperan a alguien o les puedo ayudaren algo-dijo la mujer pero le guiño el ojo a Harry y le sonrió "sensualmente"

No gracias preciosa, estamos esperando a alguien pero ya esta por terminar-le dijo Harry sonriéndole de una manera seductora

Bueno si necesitan algo solo llámame-le dijo la mujer a Harry sonriéndole de manera muy sensual

Potter, por lo que veo sigues teniendo suerte y tu pegue-dijo Ron cuando la mujer se fue

No es suerte, es que es mi naturaleza-dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo a una de las secretarios que pasaban y sonriendo con autosuficiencia

Cuidado que te comen con los ojos-le dijo Ron

Que envidia-dijo Harry

Ya quisieras, ya quisieras-le dijo Ron agarrando una revista para leer

**000000000000000000000000000000O0000000000000000000000000000000000 **

La junta ya había dado a su final y los únicos que quedaban recogiendo algunos papeles eran Luna y Neville

Luna podría hablar contigo-dijo Neville

Si claro-dijo Luna sonriendo con dulzura

Bueno me preguntaba si tienes que hacer algo hoy en la noche-le dijo Neville sonrojándose

No, por que-le pregunto Luna sonriendo de nuevo

Neville volvió a escuchar la voz de Harry _segundo paso: una prueba de valor.-_me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a cenar hoy, claro si tú gustas-le dijo Neville

Claro, por que no, me encantaría-le dijo Luna con sus ojos soñadores

Paso por ti a las ocho-le pregunto Nevile sonriendo

Esta bien, nos vemos Neville-le dijo Sonriendo y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla

Cuando Luna salio de la oficina dejo a un Neville bailando de alegría haciendo un baile algo ridículo

0000000000000000000000000000000O000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahi viene Luna tápate-le dijo Ron mientras se tapaba la cara con al revista haciendo lo mismo Harry simulando que leían

Luna paso de largo sin darse cuenta en la presencia de ambos

Uff, listo ni cuenta-dijo Ron

No tardo mucho en abrirse el elevador cuando apareció Neville con una gran sonrisa se acerco a el y les pregunto…

Se divirtieron-dijo Neville

Solo Potter, ya vez ligando-dijo Ron alzando los hombres

Que paso-le pregunto Harry a Neville

Acepto-dijo Neville

Si- contesto el con una sonrisa

Neville!! -escucho un grito

Neville volteo y Harry y Ron se tiraron detrás de un mueble la gente cuando pasaba se les quedaba viendo raro

Se me a olvidado darte la dirección-dijo Luna-toma-le extendió un papel

Gracias-le dijo Neville

Te veo a las ocho-le dijo Luna se dio la media vuelta y salio de la empresa

Uff! por poco-dijo Ron levantándose

Si serás tonto caíste sobre mí, me sacaste el aire, deberías de ponerte a dieta-le dijo Harry mientras se levantaba

Cállate plumita Potter, como si tú no pesaras-le dijo Ron

Ahora cuéntame, pero no aquí y luego te daré las siguientes instrucciones-dijo Harry mientras los tres salían de la empresa

**0000000000000000000000000000000O0000000000000000000000000000000 **

-Ya no puedo eh averiguado y parece que ese "especialista" no aparece por ningún lado nadie, quiere dar información es como si no existiera-dijo una mujer pelirroja revolviendo varios papeles

-Tranquila Ginny pronto lo descubrirás pero si te alteras no podemos hacer nada-dijo una rubia de ojos azules

-Ya no se que hacer Britany tengo entumido hasta mas no poder el trasero-dijo Ginny parándose de la silla

-Que ocurrencias tienes mujer-le dijo Britany sonriendo

Sonó el celular de una de ellas el cual le pertenecía a la pelirroja

-Si bueno-dijo Ginny-con quien hablo

_-Yo se que tu buscas al Especialista yo te puedo decir donde encontrarlo_- escucho una voz

-Quien habla-dijo Ginny pues no le había dicho su nombre

_-Conformarte con saber esto estará hoy en el Bar La moussie entre las ocho y las nueve- _escucho la misma voz

Y después se corto la llamada

-Bueno, bueno-decía Ginny

-Quien era Gin-dijo Britany al ver a Ginny algo rara

-El Bar la Moussie –dijo Ginny

-Conoces el bar-le dijo Britany

-Si voy todas las noches-dijo Ginny

-Bueno pues si es un informante nada pierdes con ir hoy-le dijo Britany

-Eso espero-dijo Ginny mientas veía el nombre del bar que tenia escrito en un papel

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**hola!!!**

**yo aqui otra vez esta ves me han clasificado por tener un fic malo pues que le podemos hacer verdad so no les gusta, lo siento por si no lo eh mencionado la trama estaba basada en The Hitch una pelicula que a mi en lo personal me gusta mcho pero bueno esta basada pero tiene otras cosas que no salen en la pelicula que en el transcurso del fic se daran cuenta y quiero pedirles que por favor me dejen reviews aunque sea para decir que el fic esta hecho una porqueria y quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, espero que lo sigan haciendo, bueno creo que es todo nos vemos y gracias por leer**

**atte: cess**

**pd:dejen sus reviews!!!**


	4. Chapter 4el encuentro

**OoOoOoOCapitulo 4 OoOoOoO**

Era la noche del sábado y Neville Longbottom se encontraba en la casa de Luna Lovegood, sentado en la sala, esperando a que bajara, todo tenia que salir como Harry lo había planeado paso a paso, las mismas instrucciones hablar solo lo necesario sin contar nada serio sobre su vida privada y mucho menos mencionar al famoso Potter, ni como auror, tenia que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que diría

Esperaba a que todo saliera como debería ser

Luna bajo tenia un sencillo vestido color blanco el cual hacia resaltar sus ojos azules

-Lista-le dijo Neville tendiéndole el brazo con suma elegancia

-Claro-le dijo Luna sonriendo mientras agarraba el brazo que el le ofrecia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Harry estaba en el Bar " la Moussie", era un bar mágico aspecto tipo disco pero mas tranquilo

Se encontraba sentado en la barra mientras observaba a una mujer pelirroja leer un libro, en realidad aquella mujer lo atraía, tenia unos lindos ojos castaños, un pelo rojo muy brilloso tenia, una magnifica figura y una piel muy blanca, pero lo que tenia muy gracioso pero muy bello al igual eran sus pecas en las mejillas eran pocas pero pecas que le daban un toque de niña, vestía con una falda café a la altura de las rodillas y una blusa en color verde seco con unos zapatos de tacón de color negros llevaba unos lentes cuadrangulares mientras leía y bebía un martíni

-Oye Jeff, sabes quien es ella-le pregunto Harry pues si con alguien se llevaba bien era con Jeff un antiguo cliente y ahora amigo, al igual que el que atendia la barra de bebidas

-Si es nueva, se que se llama Ginny, pero su apellido no lo se- le contesto Jeff

-Cada cuando viene-pregunto Harry sin despegar los ojos de aquella mujer

-Viene diario desde hace dos semanas por lo que se, es nueva-le dijo Jeff

-Asi, que toma-le pregunto Harry

-Normalmente cerveza, pero hoy pidió un martíni-le dijo Jeff

-Dame uno, no mejor dos martines-dijo Harry

Le sirvió sus dos martines los agarro pero justamente cuando se iba a acercar a ella se le acerco otro tipo de pelo castaño alto y musculoso, Se acerco un poco con los dos martines para escuchar su conversación

-Un martíni para la mujer más bella- le dijo el hombre

Ginny alzo la vista y lo miro sobre sus anteojos

-Gracias-le contesto

-Como estas lindura, cual es tu nombre-le dijo el hombre

-No creo que te interese…-le dijo Ginny

-Federick Gillenhall para servirte-le dijo Federick

-No gracias- le dijo Ginny

-Oh vienes con alguien-le dijo el hombre

-No, pero no tengo el interes en ti-le contesto Ginny mientras volvía a la lectura de su libro

-Anda vamos no te hagas del rogar al menos dime tu nombre-le dijo el señor

-No ahora si me permite me gustaría leer en paz-le dijo Ginny comenzando a enojarse

-Pero…-intentaba renegar el hombre

-No escucho a la señorita-le dijo una voz

El hombre se volteo y se encontró con unos ojos verdes mirándolo de manera retadora

-Ya yo solo me iba-le dijo Federick el no se pensaba en meter con el asesino o el que destruyo a Voldemort se movió y regreso de por donde vino

-Buenas noches-le dijo Harry- que gente la de ahora verdad

-Buenas noches y si viene a lo mismo no me interesa-le dijo Ginny

-Pero no como cree yo solo vengo a ser servicial con usted-dijo Harry

-Ah si-le dijo Ginny

-Claro solo a eso-le dijo Harry sonriendo-Harry Potter

-Mucho gusto Potter-le dijo –Ginny seria

-Que acaso nunca sonríes-le dijo Harry

-Depende, con gente que no conozco, pues no-le dijo Ginny

-Pero si ya me presente-le dijo Harry

-Mmm... tal vez-le dijo Ginny

-Que haces por aquí-le dijo Harry aun parado para cambiar de tema

-Nada perdiendo mi tiempo-dijo Ginny "de hecho no he visto al especialista"

De pronto sonó el celular de Harry

-Lo siento-le dijo Harry

Ginny lo observaba mientras hablaba tenia un pelo negro rebelde que le daba cierto toque sexy y unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas no era por nada pero estaba para comérselo

-Si, si voy para allá-le dijo Harry aun hablando por teléfono mientras le sonreía a Ginny, colgó su teléfono y se volteo a ella

-Mmm…me encantaría hablar contigo pero me tengo que ir y como no me piensas decir tu nombre nos vemos desconocida-le dijo Harry-"ya después me encargare de investigarla"-penso

-Solo por que pareces buena persona te diré mi nombre es Ginny Weasley y además te voy a regalar una sonrisa-le dijo sonriendo

"donde había escuchado ese nombre"-pensaba Harry

-Con gran alegría acepto tu sonrisa pero no te podrás deshacer tan facial de mi-le dijo Harry sonriéndole descaradamente

-Asi es una amenaza-le dijo Ginny alzando las cejas

-Puedes considerarlo-le dijo Harry sonriendo-tendrás noticias muy pronto de mi

-Okay Potter-le dijo Ginny

-Para ti soy Harry-le dijo

-Deacuerdo Harry entonces nos vemos-le dijo Ginny

-Bueno me voy que si no me matan adiós-le dijo Harry se dio la media vuelta mientras pensaba en aquel apellido se le hacia muy familiar

-Señorita Weasley se lo manda el caballero-le dijo una Mesera a Ginny

-Gracias-dijo Ginny y asi se quedo esperando a ver si aparecía el especialista esta noche y pensando en aquel hombre que había salido por la puerta del local.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**hola! de nuevo buieno aqui como ustedes pueden apreciar la historia se empieza a desarollar, bueno tambien queria comentar que esta es una historia en la que casi no se une mucho a las historias de la gran escritora J.K rowling, de hecho los personajes nada mas se los tome prestados y la trama es TOTALMENTE diferente, el fic tiene la Trama de The Hitch pero la historia no es igual tiene partes parecida y otras totalmente diferente, tampoco me copie los dialogos de los personajes y con respecto a lo que haran algunos personajes durante el trayecto espero que no se ofendan por el tipo de escenas que utilizaremos tampoco quieres decir que tenga escenas fuertes, solo lo digo por los papeles que haran algunos, es un pequeño aviso que deseaba comentar y que mas les puedo decir dejen sus reviews, para que pueda continuar!**

**¡gracias!**

**atte:cess**

**pd:dejen sus reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter 5dulce pelirroja

**espero que me dejen sus reviews!!!! si no no hay mas actualizaciones lo siento por que si no hay reviews quiere decir que no les gusta :(**

**atte:Cess**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**capitulo 5**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry, Neville y Ron estaban en la casa del primero hablando de lo sucedido de Neville y buscando el próximo movimiento mientras hablaban Harry se dedicaba a investigar cosas en su laptop pues la duda de quien era la pelirroja le atormentaba en la cabeza

-Y como te fue-le pregunto Harry a Neville

-Bue…-intentaba decir Neville pero fue interrumpido por Ron

-Como que como te fue tu le diste el consejo no-pregunto Ron

-Pues si-le dijo Harry

-Entonces para que preguntas-le dijo Ron

-Si yo se lo di pero el lo tenia que poner en practica-le dijo Harry  
Neville veía la "pequeña"discusión que tenia Harry y Ron y aunque el trataba de intervenir simple y sencillamente no lo dejaban hablar asi que mejor esperaría a que acabaran

-Nada de práctica estoy seguro que lo hizo bien verdad Neville-dijo Ron volteando a verlo  
Neville-dijo Harry

-Que a ya terminaron asi me fue bien creo-dijo Neville

-Como que crees-le dijo Harry

-Pués hice todo lo que dijiste, no le conté mucho acerca de mi vida privada, la halague, la ayude, y la lleve a su casa antes de las doce de la noche-dijo Neville sonriente

-Ese es nuestro hombre-dijo ron sonriendo

-Nuestro me suena a manada será tuyo por que mió no yo tengo muy bien definidos mis gustos- le dijo Harry sonriendo

-Lo siento Ron pero no eres mi tipo-l e dijo Neville sonriendo a lo que Ron quedo rojo de pies a cabeza  
Si serán-dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa yendo al refrigerador de Harry

-Hey! Cuidado que acabo de hacer el súper el otro dia tú te comiste mi desayuno-le dijo Harry

-Todavía que te hago un favor tu desayuno estaba mas rancio-le dijo Ron-tuve agruras por una semana

-Pero si te lo comiste como hace tres dias-le dijo Harry observando a Ron el cual calentaba un trozo de pizza

-Pero es que a mi las agruras me vienen al doble-dijo Ron U.U  
-Oh-dijo Harry  
Entonces que sigue Harry-dijo Neville

-Bueno lo que haremos ahora será…¡¡EUREKA!!-grito Harry con emoción

-Eureka por que eureka-dijo Neville

-Ya lo veras mi querido Neville ya lo veraz-dijo Harry sonriendo

Ginny Weasley entraba a trabajar en las oficinas del profeta un edificio grande y lujoso ella estaba con su amiga y -compañera de trabajo Britany

-Entonces no fue-dijo Britany

-Pues al parecer no-dijo Ginny

-Y que piensas hacer-dijo Britany

-No se aunque tampoco se como acercarme a el "especialista" no voy a llegar y decirle "hey tu eres el especialista, dime como usas a las mujeres y luego las botas"a por cierto es para el profeta"-dijo Ginny con ironía

-No se que voy a Hacer-decía Ginny meneando la cabeza de lado alado- el señor Gossip quiere el articulo y yo no se como conseguirlo

-Tranquila solito aparecerá-le dijo Britany

-Eso espero-dijo Ginny

-Sabes conocí a alguien, bueno ya te había dicho no-dijo Britany

-El del departamento de ropa interior-le dijo Ginny

-Si ese, bueno que crees al parecer corto con su novia por mi lo puedes creer-decía Britany con emoción

-Bri, no es por mala onda pero no se te hace muy raro el tipo-le dijo Ginny

-"sea claro que no el no puede ser raro es un encanto-le dijo Britany

-No se yo solo te digo que te lo tomes con calma-le dijo Ginny

-No se que tienes pero porque acaso no te atrae alguien Ginny lo que siento es amor-le dijo Britany

-Bri, el amor no existe es solo atracción-le dijo Ginny

-Gin por que dices eso el amor claro que existe el amor es algo sumamente maravilloso-le dijo Britany

-A entonces que mas-le dijo Ginny para cambiar de tema

-A entonces me invito a salir hoy-dijo Britany emocionada

-Enserio-le dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Si!, ósea estoy súper contenta-le dijo Britany

-Espero que te valla bien-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Ginievra Weasley-tocaron a la puerta de la oficina

-Si, adelante-dijo Ginny volteándose de su escritorio para ver quien hablaba

-Señorita Weasley traigo entrega para usted-dijo el repartidor dándole un paquete a Britany

-Yo no soy la señorita Weasley es ella-dijo Britany apuntando a Ginny

-Si yo soy- dijo Ginny

-Lo siento aquí tiene señorita Weasley puede firmar aquí-dijo el repartidor mientras le señalaba donde firmar

-Si claro-dijo Ginny agarro la tablita que le ofrecía dio su firma y se la entrego a la vez que el repartidor le daba su paquete

-Gracias-dijo Ginny asentando el paquete sobre el escritorio

-Que no lo piensa abrir-le dijo el repartidor

-Ah-dijo Ginny

-Pero que espera enciéndalo-dijo el repartidor

Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada pero sin embargo lo encendió

-Buenos dias dulce pelirroja,cambio-


	6. Chapter 6un Gran Problema

**oOoOoOoOoOo capitulo 6: Un GRAN Problema oOoOoOoOo**

Ginny se le quedo mirando le iba a contestar pero al repartidor con tremenda…no mejor contestaba el radio

-Buenos dias-dijo Ginny

-Se te olvida el cambio, cambio-dijo el aparato

-Eres Harry verdad-dijo Ginny

-Claro que si lo soy, soy Harry potter estas sola ahi no, cambio-dijo Harry

-Mmm…digamos que algo de gente-dijo Ginny aunque cuando dijo algo estaba ahí casi todo el profeta que hacia ahí ni idea solo estaban de chismosos

-Bueno te quiero hacer una invitación, cambio-dijo Harry

-Asi cual-pregunto Ginny interesada

-Se te olvida el cambio, bueno no se seria el dia que tu quieras a Almorzar que tal mañana, cambio-dijo Harry

-Bueno es que no se tengo una reunión-dijo Ginny

-El cambio, emmm el domingo y no acepto un no de respuesta, cambio-dijo Harry

-Es que…-intentaba buscar una excusa pero todos en la oficina le lanzaban miradas de "acéptalo o te la veraz con nosotros"-bueno esta bien

-Muy bien el domingo nos vemos en la entrada del caldero chorreante a las ochote la mañana, cambio-dijo Harry

-¡¡¡Que pero si es domingo yo duermo hasta la tarde!!!-dijo Ginny pues se levantaba temprano todos los dias pero el domingo ese domingo tendría que levantarse temprano

-A los ocho Weasley, cambio-dijo Harry

-¡Harry, Harry!!! -gritaba histérica al aparato

-No le va a contestar señorita Weasley-dijo el repartidos-tome aquí esta otro paquete  
Le entrego otro paquete largo y ancho

-Firme aquí-le dijo el repartidor

Firmo y le entrego su propina y el repartidor se fue misteriosamente ya no había nadie más que Britany

-Wow asi que sales con el famoso Harry Potter-le dijo Britany

-Bueno salir con el no es un conocido lo encontré el dia que fui al bar y me saludo y ya sabes un rato de platica y después desapareció aunque no entiendo como consiguió mi numero-dijo Ginny

-No fue número pero si muy astuto para encontrarte siendo una ciudad muy grande Londres no a de ser nada fácil buscarte-dijo Britany

-Nose-dijo Ginny

-Que raro de ti-le dijo Ginny comenzando a abrir el paquete

000000000000000000000000000O000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Entonces tengo que ir a la fiesta-dijo Neville

-Te invito no-dijo Harry

-Pues si-dijo Neville

-Entonces seria muy descortés no asistir de tu parte además será una ocasión perfecta para acercarte mas a ella justamente lo que esperábamos-le dijo Harry

-Pero Harry es una fiesta muy importante-dijo Neville

-Si lose-dijo Harry

-Nose Harry y si lo hecho a perder-dijo Neville

-Hasta ahora todo va bien, no-le dijoHarry

-Pues si-dijo Neville

-Vez no hay de que preocuparse además Ron y yo estaremos ahí no, verdad Ron-dijo Harry volteando a ver a Ron el cual tenia una salchicha en su boca

-Mmm…-dijo Ron ya que no podía hablar con la salchicha dentro de su boca

-Te vuelves a comer mi comida!-dijo Harry

-Ron ahora tengo que ir mas seguido al súper-dijo Harry ¬¬

-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo-le dijo Ron-tienes Ketchup

-No, no tengo ketchup-dijo Harry

-Mayone…mira aquí esta-dijo Ron cerrando la nevera

-No que no tenias-dijo Ron ¬¬

-Fíjate que no me acordaba, Neville recuérdame comprar cadenas y varios candados-dijo Harry

-Para evitar que habrás el refrigerador y te comas MI comida-dijo Harry

-Hey tranquilo que casi no te he comido nada-le dijo Ron

-¡¡¡NADA!!! TE HAS COMIDO FACIL, TODAS MIS SALCHICHA Y ESO QUE APENAS AYER LAS COMPRE!!! -dijo Harry

-Deberías verle el lado bueno-dijo Ron

-Que lado bueno-dijo Harry

-Que no engordas- le dijo Ron

-Si Ron tiene razón el que va a salir rodando de la casa va a ser el no tu de que te preocupas-le dijo Neville

-Asi es debería de estarme agradecido-le dijo Ron pero se quedo pensativo y miro a Neville con el ceño fruncido-¡¡¡yo no saldré rodando!!!

-Si sigues comiendo esa salchicha, si-dijo Neville

-Vez te hago un favor-le dijo Ron mordiendo la salchicha-no tienes una coca

Harry solo le lanzo una mirada fulminante y se quedo viendo a Ron ahora que recordaba y vio a Ron se le hacia parecido a alguien, muy parecido

-…-pero Harry ni contesto estaba intentando familiarizar esa imagen

-A lo mejor le gustas-le dijo Neville

-¬¬ Neville no inventes-le dijo Ron

-Yo solo decía-dijo Neville

-Harry que te pasa-dijo Ron

Esa cara, ese pelo le era tan familiar

-Harry-dijo Ron

-Harry-lo llamo Neville

"Solo por que pareces buena persona te diré mi nombre es Ginny Weasley y además te voy a regalar una sonrisa-le dijo sonriendo"

-Ron!!!-grito Harry haciendo a Neville pegar un brinco y a Ron atragantarse con la salchicha y Neville tuvo que acercarse a el a apachurrarle el estomago para que se la tragara

-Ey estoy aquí y tambien Neville-dijo Ron después de haber pasado la salchicha

-Tus salchichas son unas asesinas-le dijo Ron-pero estan ricas

-Por que-dijo Neville

Harry junto los dos apellidos ambos eran Weasleys pero podían haber mas apellidos tenia que averiguarlo ahora...

-O si no escucha "EL SEXY RONALD WEASLEY ES ASESINADO POR LA SALCHICHA DEL HEREO DE HARRY POTTER EL NI–O QUE VIVIO"-decía Ron haciendo reír una vez mas a Neville

-Ron-lo llamo Harry

-Que pasa-dijo Ron volteando a ver a Harry

-Pues muchos por que-dijo Ron viendo a Harry

-Esta Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ginny-dijo Ron-pero con Ginny ¡uff! Hace como tres o cinco años que no hablamos con ella

-Ginny, Ginny Weasley-dijo Harry abriendo los ojos pues si Ron era su hermano de aquella pelirroja a la que intentara seducir el domingo estaba seguro que tendría un gran, pero GRAN problema.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

que tal les gusto espero que si! y si les gusto espero quie me dejen sus reviews! no les quiara mucho tiempo se los juro pero envienlos para que vaya subiendo los capi en la otra pagina ya voy en el 12... pero si hay reviews subo si no pues no! asi que dejen sus reviews!

ahora los agradecimientos!

Brokenheart Roa!

RociRadcliffe!

Lunatipola!

Heily Potter!

.-'MMW'-.!

espero segur reibiendo sus reviews!!!!

un Bezote para todos ustedes!


	7. Chapter 7

**_n/a: bueno bueno espero que el capitulo les guste cabe mencionar que esto no lo hago por ningana paga, mi paga son sus reviews, tambien los personajes que reconoscan son de nuestra queridiciama J.k Rowling. los demas son sol creaciones de mi imaginacion ahora a leer y perdon por la tardanza y los errores de dedo..._**

**oOoOoOoOocapitulo 7: paso 1: preparandose para una fiestaoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Si por que la conoces-dijo Ron

-A…mmm…bueno…-ahora tendrá que buscar una buena excusa Ron no se tendría que enterar que el Harry Potter quería sacar sus armas de seductor contra de al parecer su pequeña hermanita y el que conocía a sus demás hermanos…a no será en otro momento mejor si en otro momento por el momento seis problemas tendrían que esperar- no

-Seguro-dijo Ron examinando a su amigo con la mirada

-Si segurísimo Ron, muy bien Neville entonces nuestro siguiente paso

-será en…-dijo Harry para cambiar de tema

-Bueno hay una fiesta donde habrán varios periodistas entre otras cosas y bueno iba a ser el sábado por el dia pero al parecer se cambio a sábado en la noche-dijo Neville mientras sacaba un papel de sus pantalones-aquí esta

-Muy bien asi que la fiesta comienza el sábado por la noche a las ocho al parecer es una cena que se dará a una gran celebración quienes estarán presentes-pregunto Harry

-Pues habrá mucha gente muchos dueños de empresas muchos, Periodistas y…-explicaba Neville

-Mucha gente importante-a completo Harry

-Sr echacto-dijo Ron con la boca llena

-Que dijo-pregunto Harry

-Que exacto-dijo Neville

-Ah, muy bien Neville necesito que me consigas dos entradas, Ron necesito que el sábado no salgas con Hermaione y necesitaremos tres trajes de gala en preferencia Negros-dijo Harry

-Yo no tengo cita con Hermaione-dijo Ron

-Yo te consigo las entradas-dijo Neville

Harry se acerco a una caja blanca la cual abrió y saco su móvil marco…

-Buenas tardes necesito tres trajes de gala-dijo Harry

-_Color_-se escucho por el móvil

-Negros-dijo Harry

-_Para cuando_- se escucho por el móvil

Para el sábado-dijo Harry

_-Mmm…a nombre de quien_-se escucho por el móvil

-a nombre de Ronald Weasley-dijo Harry

-¡¡que!!-dijo Ron alterado pero no pudo terminar por que Neville le metió un trozo de manzana que el sin protestar siguio comiendo

-_Muy bien señor Weasley pase a recogerlo a las 9 de la mañana del dia sábado y lo devuelve el domingo a las 1 de la trde_-se escucho por el móvil

-Gracias-dijo Harry colgando el móvil para cortar la llamada

-Muy bien, a hora Ron necesitamos practicar el entrenamiento-dijo Harry

-Que entrenamiento-dijo Ron

-El mismo que utilizamos para escabullirnos-dijo Harry

-Esta parte me gusta por que actuamos como en la película del agente 007-dijo Ron sonriente

-Como se llama el agente-dijo Neville

Ron saco unas gafas Negras por una de sus mangas se la puso y…

-Agente Bond, James Bond-dijo agarrando una postura de detective

-O.o…-

-No te vuelvo a poner películas-le dijo Harry

-Como sacaste las gafas-le pregunto Harry

-No se-dijo Ron mientras sacaba un potecito de Ketchup

-Se parece a la barney bolsa-dijo –Neville O.o

-Mira encontré ketchup-dijo Ron sonriente

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Señorita Weasley la espera el señor Gossip en su oficina-dijo una joven de pelo negro hasta los hombros y de unos ojos azules

-Gracias Nora-dijo Ginny cuando la joven se marchaba- me va a matar, Britany toda vía no tengo ni huella del especialista

-Tu tranquila no es tu culpa el ingrato ese no tenga manera de encontrarlo-le dijo Britany

-Eso espero-dijo Ginny

- anda mientras más rápido sepamos que quiere el señor Gossip mas rápido sabremos como solucionarlo-dijo Britany

-Esta bien-dijo Ginny parándose para ir a ver al señor Gossip

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Muy bien Ron, eso es muevete-dijo Harry pues se estaban preparando mas bien ejercitando pues tendrían que moverse ágilmente para poder escabullirse sin que una mosca se entere

-Anda...quisiera…ver…como…te…mueves…tu…con…cuatro…salchichas…una…coca…de…600…y…una…manzana…-decía ron mientras brincaba y hacia todo tipos de malabares

-Silencio, quien te manda a comer todo eso ándale muevete-decía Harry mientras el brincaba sin problemas varios objetos

-Harry no se para que me va a servir esto-dijo Neville mientras practicaba en un tapete frente a una tele-hasta ahora la maquina va ganando

-Es por que no sabes bailar Neville-dijo Harry el cual sudaba por estar corriendo, brincando y ejercitándose

-Pero si yo se bailar-dijo Neville mientras veía que cuadrito pisar

-Asi a ver demuéstralo-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en un sofá con Ron para ver a Neville bailar

-Bueno aquí va…-dijo Neville

_Después de los 5 minutos del baile de Neville… _

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajjajjajjajajajajajajajajaja-risas de Ron

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajjajjajjajajajajajajajajaja-risas de Harry

-Ya basta de reírse-dijo Neville

Después de 10minutos que utilizaron Harry y Ron para dejar de reírse…

-Mejor sigue practicando con el tapete-le dijo Ron parándose para volver a practicar su ejercicio

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

-Gracias por venir señorita Weasley-dijo el señor gossip que estaba esperando sentado en su silla negra

-Me dijeron que me andaba buscando señor, mira si es por lo del informe aun no lo tengo es que se me esta siendo muy difícil buscarlo sin descripción física y nombre no hay nada-dijo Ginny

-Tranquila señorita Weasley sientes-dijo el señor gossip ofreciéndole la silla con una mano

-Gracias-dijo Ginny sentándose

-Muy bien señorita Weasley tengo buenas noticias-dijo el señor Gossip

-Asi-dijo Ginny

-Si habrá una fiesta donde habrá mucha gente inversionistas, periodistas entre otras personas muy importantes y necesitamos tener muy buena información sobre todo de una inversionista-dijo el señor Gossip

-Asi-dijo Ginny

-Si necesitamos información de Luna Lovegood y usted me la traerá la fiesta es el sábado a las 20 horas en el salón "Adora" tengo dos pases para usted y el camarógrafo que la acompañara es con traje de gala señorita Weasley-dijo el señor Gossip

-De acuerdo señor Gossip-dijo Ginny-eso es todo

-Si señorita Weasley puede retirarse-dijo el señor Gossip dando se la vuelta con su silla

Ginny se levanto de la silla y justamente cuando estaba por abrir la puerta…

-Señorita Weasley si ustede tiene suerte al fin podrá conocer el maestro de la seducción-le dijo el señor gossip antes de salir de la oficina

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**hola!!! como estan espero que bien uff! ya me habia tardado lo siento...bueno hasta aqui fue el capitulo 7 como , la verdad no hay mucho que decir de mi parte mas que espero que les guste y que no dejen de enviar sus reviews! ya que son muy importantes para que este fic se pueda realizar asi que ya saben espero sus reviews! eh aqui los agradecimientos...**

**paola¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!! espero no dejar de recibir tus reviews  
lunatipola!**

**Heyli Potter!**

**RociRadcliffe!**

**Brokenheart Roa!  
bueno, bueno si hay varios reviews seguire actualizando todos los sabados! asi que los espero y si hay gente que lee vamos animense a dejar un review!!**

**nos leemos pronto! **

**atte:cess**


	8. Chapter 8

**_n/a: bueno bueno espero que el capitulo les guste cabe mencionar que esto no lo hago por ningana paga, mi paga son sus reviews, tambien los personajes que reconoscan son de nuestra queridiciama J.k Rowling. los demas son solo creaciones de mi imaginacion ahora a leer y perdon por la tardanza y los errores de dedo..._**

**oOoOoOoOocapitulo 8: paso dos: tacticas de una fiestaoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya era sábado y el dormía si del mismo que hablamos de Harry Potter se habían desvelado toda la noche, en que, en lograra hacer a Neville bailar todo ya estaba listo el plan estaba en perfectos estados, aunque lo que no estaban en perfecto estados eran los pies de Ron y los de el

El despertador sonó y la música en su casa se escucho puesto que si solo sonaba el despertador contrabajo se levantaba, la música sonó y el abrió los ojos se levanto con todo el trabajo que una persona podría tener, salio de alcoba y toco a la habitación de a lado solo se escucho un gruñido y fue directo a la cocina, la música sonaba en toda la casa, se acerco al refrigerador lo abrió mientras se restregaba los ojos detrás de sus gafas saco un empaque leche, sonaba la voz del locutor de la radio muggle pues esa escuchaba mientras se servia una taza de leche con cereal entonces escucho una cancion que siempre ponían todas las mañanas algo de "impacto" la música sonaba cuando de pronto apareció Ron haciendo pasos de Michael Jackson con su bóxer de corazoncitos, sus calcetas grises, mientras Harry lo veía con la boca abierta y una cucharada a pocos centímetros de su boca y Ron utilizaba su desodorante como micrófono, luego Ron se lanza al suelo de rodillas y empieza a hacer como si tocara la guitarra eléctrica y se para y empieza a bailar a este punto Harry no aguanto y empezó a carcajearse de su amigo y de su estrambótica manera de bailar, esas eran las cosas que le alegraban a uno el dia no siempre se veía, sin embargo con Ron si estaba seguro que lo extrañaría pues pronto se iría a vivir con Hermaione y el se volvería a quedar solo en su gran apartamento con un plop se apareció Hermaione Granger ella había cambiado mucho era una alta ejecutiva en una empresa publicitaria que estaría en el evento de esa noche sin embargo ella y Ron eran los únicos que sabían sobre la identidad del maestro de la seducción ella no solo había cambiado de esa forma tenia ahora el pelo hasta los hombros medio ondulado estaba maquillada de una manera muy sencilla y en cuanto vio a su novio bailar le hizo compañía a Harry que estaba sentado en una silla en la cual estaba a punto de caer

-Hola Hermaione jajajajajaja-dijo Harry riéndose mientras Ron seguía bailando al compás de "impacto"

-Hola Harry-dijo Hermaione saludando a su amigo con un beso en la mejilla

Hasta que la música dejo de sonar y Ron corrió a lado de Hermaione

-Buenos dias amor-dijo Ron saludando a su novia con un beso en la mejilla

-Que bóxer tan sexy tienes-le dijo Hermaione viendo el Bóxer de corazoncitos que trae su novio

-Y es solo para ti-le dijo Ron guiñándole el ojo

-¡Guacala! vayan a un hotel-les dijo Harry poniendo su caja de cereal entre el y Hermaione

-No, por que, si para eso esta tu cama-le dijo Ron

-No lo han hecho en mi cama verdad!-dijo Harry molesto

-Ahora que lo pienso, no-dijo Hermaione con su dedo en la barbilla expresando que pensaba

-¡Fo! par de Depravados vienen a pervertir a un niño-dijo Harry de manera dramática

-Mira quien habla el que es todo un experto en el tema de seducción-dijo Hermaione

-Al contario eres tu el que nos ha pervertido-le dijo Ron

-Harry, entonces no va a poder estar conmigo hoy en la noche-dijo Hermaione

-Lo siento Hermaione lo necesito pero te lo devolveré en un rato-dijo Harry

-Eso espero-dijo Hermaione suspirando- ya esta listo Neville

-Si nos costo vario tiempo pero ya esta preparado, bueno eso creemos-dijo Harry

-Bueno entonces me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Hermaione levantándose dándole un tierno beso a Ron en los labios y a Harry en la mejilla-nos vemos chicos hasta la noche

-Para que viniste entonces-dijo Ron

-Es verdad, se me estaba olvidando-dijo Hermaione abriendo su bolso y sacando una caja de color negro-tomen es obligatorio por favor chicos no se le vayan a olvidar sino no los van a dejar pasar

-¿Antiface?s-dijo Ron con tres antifaces negro de terciopelo en su mano

-Si estaban en letras pequeñas creo que no lo vieron, son tres, le compre hasta Neville-dijo Hermaione-bueno ahora si me voy

Le dio un último beso a Ron y con un suave ¡PLOP! Desapareció

-Tú viste que decía antifaces-dijo Harry

-No pero que bueno si no toda la misión se iba a la china-dijo Ron

-Si-dijo Harry

Todo el dia se la pasaron normal, Harry visitando a nuevos clientes y Ron en el ministerio arreglando unos papeleos, hasta que dieron las siete de la noche, Harry llego a su apartamento y al poco rato llegaron Ron y Neville, los tres se vistieron y arreglaron Harry y Ron se acomodaron sus antifaces para que no los reconocieran fácilmente, Harry se tuvo que hacer un encantamiento en su cicatriz cubriéndola y llevando una crema que se tenia que poner cada dos horas para que su cicatriz desapareciera, se tuvo que poner lentes de contacto para no utilizar sus gafas y se coloco pupilentes de color cafes se miro al espejo y se perdió en los pensamientos entro Ron a la habitación seguido de Neville

-Wow si que te pareces a tu papa sin los ojos verdes y la cicatriz solo te faltan los lentes y eres su replica-le dijo Ron y Neville asintió confirmando lo que decía Ron

-Ayúdeme con el antifaz-dijo Harry

Los dos ayudaron a Harry a colocarle el antifaz y luego a Ron a el solo le hicieron un encantamiento en sus ojos por unas cuantas horas dejándolos de color grises pues nadie absolutamente nadie debía de saber de su identidad normalmente a sus clientes se les presentaba sin la cicatriz y los ojos de otros colores y con gafas cuadradas

Los tres chicos desaparecieron del apartamento de Harry para aparecer en el local "ADORA", los tres tenian un apuntador donde Harry daría las instrucciones y los demás la seguirían al pie de la letra

-Muy bien Neville aquí te dejamos-dijo Harry

-Suerte amigo-dijo Ron dándole una palmadita en la espalda-aunque si haces como lo practicamos no la necesitaras

-Siempre y cuando no se me venga en mi mente tu imagen pestañeándome-le dijo Neville pues en sus practicas Ron hacia el papel de Luna

-Pero si te gusto tontuelo-le dijo Ron usando su tono de voz femenina

-Ron en verdad que das miedo-le dijo Neville O.o

-A pero que paso si yo soy bien machito, pero si cambio de opinión te aviso-le dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo

-Lo siento, pero no me gustan las pelirrojas-le dijo Neville

-Bueno, basta chicos es hora vamos ron-dijo Harry-suerte Neville te estaremos vigilando de cerca

-Si, nos vemos al rato-dijo Neville

Ron y Harry entraron al local todo estaba tranquilo y despejado en ese momento dieron sus pases a los guardias altos y gruesos que le sonrieron pero ellos solo gruñeron

-Siempre me han dado miedo estos tipos-le dijo Ron a Harry

-Mira ahí esta Hermaione sola, la saludas y te regresas por que hay que seguir con la misión-le dijo Harry

-Si, no tardo-dijo Ron yendo hacia Hermaione la cual estaba sentada dando instrucciones

Harry se acerco hasta la barra y pidió una bebida estaba sentado cuando vio entrar a Luna del brazo de Neville lo que vio es que todas las mujeres del local tenian sus antifaces Blancos y los hombre negros

-Muy bien Ron, es el momento-dijo Harry por un radio que utilizaba para dar instrucciones a lo lejos vio a Ron despedirse de Hermaione

-Tú vigilas a Neville por su lado derecho sin acercarte mucho y yo por el lado Derecho-le dijo otra vez por el aparato y el señor que daba bebidas lo vio feo se volteo hacia el y dijo-cosas de seguridad del establecimiento-le dijo se dio media vuelta con un martíni en la mano y se fue del lugar

De cerca vigilaba a Neville al parecer todo lo tenia controlado, Luna platicaba con una periodista, si vio de sus pies era de piernas delgadas y bien torneadas, tenia buen trasero, una cintura bonita era esbelta alzo un poco mas su mirada y es pelirroja mmm…nada mal-penso Harry

Pues la mujer tenía un antifaz blanco que combinaba con su vestido de tirantes blanco y su chal negro

La gente ya era bastante a decir verdad, el local se estaba llenando la música ya sonaba y Neville ya llevaba con Luna dos horas y no ocurría nada pero entre Neville y la misteriosa mujer Harry se la pasaba esperando a que terminara pues al parecer era una periodista, la música termino de cenar y llego la hora de la famosa cena Hermaione se sentó con ellos a cenar muy cerca de la mesa donde estaba Neville

-Veo que no pierdes ni el tiempo ni tu encanto Potter-le dijo Hermaione mientras cortaba un trozo de carne

-A que te refieres-dijo Harry tomando un poco de su bebida

-A que mínimo en esta noche le has coqueteado a siete periodistas, casi todas las meseras, varias ejecutivas y observado a una pelirroja-le dijo Hermaione contando con su mano

-Bien haci se hace-le dijo Ron, pero Hermaione fruncio el ceño

-Mmm…se puede decir que no me aburro-le dijo Harry

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta lo que me pregunto es por que tanta atención en la pelirroja qu estas mirando-dijo Hermaione viendo al lugar donde veía en estos momentos Harry

-Miren ya esta terminando la hora de la cena-dijo Ron

-Bueno de hecho yo ya termine-dijo Harry

-Yo igual-dijo Hermaione dejando a un lado su plato

-Pero yo no m eh llenado-dijo Ron

-Música de los ochentas-dijo emocionada-ven Ron vamos a bailar

-Pero cielo, acabo de comer tu quieres que ruede mientras bailo verdad-le dijo Ron

-Anda ven vamos a bailar-dijo Hermaione levantando a ron de la mesa- y tu invítala a bailar antes de que otro lo haga

-Pero-dijo Harry

-Anda maestro demuéstrame tus armas-le dijo Hermaione mientras arrastraba a Ron a la pista diciendo que si rodaba que ella lo levantaría

**00000000000000000000000000000000O0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ginny estaba sentada mientras jugaba con su celular ya había terminado todo su trabajo de hecho Gilbert su camarógrafo ya se había marchado y ella lo haría pronto pero vio a alguien acercarse con un caminar bastante atrevido, era un hombre muy atractivo de cabello Negro azabache, alto y formado de buen cuerpo con unos ojos castaños que podían apreciar detrás de su antifaz negro se acerco hasta ella y le dijo

-Vamos a bailar-

-Lo siento pero es que ya me voy-le dijo Ginny

-Ven solo una-le dijo sonriéndole encantadoramente sensual a lo que ella no se pudo resistir

**00000000000000000000000000000000O0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**  
Muy bien todo ya lo tenia dominado tenia a la pelirroja que había capturado toda su atención y bailaba con ella como dijo Hermaione música de los ochenta muy alegres bailaban y de cerca vigilaba a Neville para que nada saliera mal todo lo tenia bajo control pero de pronto se escucho la voz del DJ

-MUY BIEN GENTE RECUERDE QUE A LAS TRES DE LA MA–ANA PODREMOS MOSTRAR NUESTRO HERMOSOS ROSTROS Y AL PARECER SE DIVIERTEN COMO NUNCA-dijo el DJ-YASE CANSARON

NOOOOOO!!!!-se escucho la voz de todos los invitados

-YA SE CANSARON!!!-se volvió a escuchar

-NOOOOO!!! -dijeron los demás a coro

-MUY BIEN PUES GENTE ESTA ES UNA CANCION PARA BAILAR ENCOMUNIDAD HACI QUE AGARREN AL QUE ESTA A LADO Y A BAILARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-grito el DJ poniendo otra música retro-CON USTEDES LIVE IS LIFE!!!!!!!

Se escucho la música de una sirena y la cancion comenzó Harry miro su reloj preocupado pues el no podía quitarse el antifaz por nada del mundo, Faltaban 5 minutos para las tres de la mañana¡¡¡Tenia que pensar!!! La música tenia un ritmo al estilo country y todos se estaban abrazando por los hombros formando un gran circulo mientras corrían al lado derecho acelerando la velocidad mientras ahora brincaban y gritaban ¡VERY GO! Y ¡JUMP! Al compás de la cancion, toda aquella gente con grandes sonrisa en la cara, todos caminaban rápido y luego brincaban al sonido de la cancion con mucha alegría mientras el por momentos veía su reloj le quedaban ¡2 minutos!, todos cantaban al compás de la cancion mientras brincaban todavía abrazados, el estaba enfrente de Hermaione y Ron que seguían la cancion al compás, a su lado estaba la pelirroja brincando con una gran sonrisa y a su otro lado estaba Neville cantando como los demás con Luna con mucha emoción, la cancion estaba apunto de terminara vio en su reloj le quedaba un minuto! Tenia que pensar se dejo llevar por aquella música y como lo hacían los demás siguio bailando ya el tiempo no le interesaba solo se divertía hasta que la ultima estrofa de la cancion lo devolvió a la realidad…

-MUY BIEN…-comenzaba a sonar de nuevo la voz del DJ

Harry volteo a ver a Ron y Hermaione que lo veían con una sonrisa pero al ver a Harry en apuros entendieron lo que pasaba…

-HA LLEGADO LA HORA, A MOSTRARSE-dijo la voz del DJ inmediatamente cada uno de los invitados se quitaron el antifaz dejando ver sus rostros sus dos amigos lo agarraron por cada brazo desapareciendo con el, y lo único que puedo ver antes de desaparecer fue a Ginny Weasley con una expresión de absoluta confusión.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

que pasara en el siguiente capitulo??

¿¿Ginny estara confundida??

¿¿que pasara con Neville??

¿¿pasra la cita??

¿¿Ron dejara de comer algin dia??

¿¿dejaran los suficientes Reviews para animarme a seguir scribiendo

no ya enserio si espero sus reviews con emocion!!! y espero que les guste este!! y si hay bastantes actualizare la historia sino tambien pero que no cuesta dejar un review! solo denle en el go! bueno ahora los agradecimientos:

Eri mond licht: espero que este tambien te guste! y gracias por tu review¡¡Bienvenida!! y espero segui recibiendolos

Paola: holis!! que bueno que pueda seguir recibiendo tus reviews!!! espero que este capirtulo te guste tambien

Brokenheart Roa: ya veras! ja, ja, claro me encantaria pasarme poor tu fic y dejarte un review solo que tenga algo de tiempo por que la escuela me trae como loca ya ni tiempo para escirbir tengo, pero en cuanto pueda me paso!

lunatipola: hola!!! pues si estoy bien! que bien que te guste! y poco a poco!! ya veras tengo muchas cosas!! en mente muajajaj!!

bueno hasta ahi!! espero que dejen sus reviews!!! y les siga gustando la historia!!!

bye!!!

atte:cess


	9. Chapter 9

**_N /a: bueno este capitulo si que es largo! espero que les guste y no es que me la lleve contra ron simplemente que lo AMO! y no se poir su manera deser aparece asi en este capitulo espero que no se ofendan por lo que llegue a hacer y si lo hago les pido una disculpa por lo sucedido...bueno muchas gracias por sus review!!! espero que en este capitulo y tengamos mas para que no tarme mucho en actualizar! puesto que lo unic que tienen que hacer es pulsar el GO! para enviarme el review!!! al fin me diejeron como conetstar sus reviews!! me ponde a hacerlo en cuanto pueda!!! ahora si a leer espero que disfruten el capi!!!_**

**_atte:cess_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CAPITUILO 9: ELLA ES SAMANTHA LA GRANEDE**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo fue tan rápido lo ultimo que vio antes de desaparecer fue el rostro confuso de Ginny Weasley, y luego deja ahí botado a Neville que iba a ser de el se las tendría que arreglar sin el pero y ahora que iba a hacer, por lo menos no lo había reconocido, eso era algo bueno o no?, claro que era bueno  
Estas bien Harry-le pregunto Hermaione al ver la cara de confusión de Harry  
Si estoy bien-dijo Harry estuvo buena nuestra escapa no creen-dijo ron  
Si pero por poco y me arrancas el brazo-le dijo Harry pues era verdad cuando lo jalo penso que se le iba a quedar sin brazo  
Bueno, bueno mi querido amigo lo importante era sacarte de ahí a como de lugar o me equivoco-le dijo Ron  
No pero…-decía Harry  
Pero nada lo importante aquí era sacarte de ahí, ahora voy al baño-dijo Ron levantándose para ir al baño  
Cuando Ron se había marchado para el baño Hermaione se volteo a el y le hablo sin rodeos  
Muy bien Harry me vas a contar-le dijo Hermaione viendo a Harry  
Que te voy a contar-le dijo Harry  
Muy bien vayamos directo al grano dime quien es aquella pelirroja-le dijo Hermaione  
Pelirroja-le dijo Harry para evadir el tema  
Si amigo pelirroja, me di cuenta de tu cara, su cara tu reacción, te guata pero dime quien es, por que te preocupo tanto su reacción, Harry habla ya-le dijo Hermaione  
No te lo voy a decir Hermaione no seas chismosa-le dijo Harry  
No soy chismosa, soy c-u-r-i-o-s-a-le dijo Harmaione  
A pues la curiosidad mato al gato Heramaione, asi que no te lo voy a contar-le dijo a Hermaione  
Pero yo no soy gato pero esta bien Harry esta bien no le digas nada a Hermaione, yo solo quiero que no te pase nada, lo sabes, se y sabemos que es muy difícil eso de ser el famoso especialista pero con eso ayudas a mucha gente a ser feliz solo que tu sabes que tienes que ser muy cuidadoso aparte de que mis fuentes me han dicho que hay gente que te esta buscando y debes de tener mucho cuidado con eso Harry, solo cuídate-le dijo Hermaione  
Gracias Herms créeme que lo haré-le dijo Harry sonriendo  
Muy bien chico-le dijo Hermaione abrazando a Harry quedándose en silencio  
Pero el singular canto de Ron interrumpió el silencio…  
YO TENGO UN NOVIO, YO TENGO UN NOVIO QUE ME LLEVA A LA BAHIA QUE ME DICE VIDA MIS QUE PASO QUE PASO-se escuchaba el canto de Ron  
Sale con su canto-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Hermaione se mataba de risa-pero bueno cada quien con sus gustos no  
Ey! Tengo hambre ustedes no-dijo Ron saliendo del baño con una sonrisa

* * *

Ginny se levanto de su cama con la flojera mas grande del mundo se levanto se miro al espejo se veía horrible, se sentía cansada, traía unas ojeras de la fregada, se miro una vez mas y estaba pálida, agarro su toalla y su ropa y se la colgó en un hombro entro a su baño y se abrió el grifo se dejo mojar por la regadera hasta despertarse bien se puso la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salio de la pila, se seco bien y se vistió no pensaba arreglarse mucho no sabia que tramites tenia para ella, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera una playera Rosada y se prendió el cabello en una coleta alta no se veía mal, se puso unos suecos rosados y se volvió a parar frente el espejo tenia que hacer algo con sus ojeras, pero primero necesitaba un café, se fue corriendo a la cocina se preparo un café bien cargado y se fue corriendo con el café en una mano hasta la cocina, mientras pensaba como arreglarse tomaba su café, después de haberse quemado la boca y lengua tres veces por lo caliente que estaba decidió ponerse encantamientos en su rostro un encantamiento para desaparecer las ojeras, luego agarro su pintura de maquillaje, se paso la mota y por ultimo un toque de rubor dorado, se puso gloss agarro su bolso y deposito su taza en el lava platos cuando llegara lo arreglaría, vio el reloj y llevaba retrasada 5 minutos, cerro la puerta vio que no hubiera nadie cerca de ahí y se desapareció…  
Apareció en el callejón diagon en la puerta ya estaba Harry Potter.

* * *

Capitulo 10-ella es Samantha la Grande-  
Entonces tu eres auror-conversaban Ginny y Harry sentados en una mesa después de haber ideen motos acuáticos entre otras cosas en este momento descansaba mientras comían algo  
Si pero ya basta de hablar de mi mejor cuéntame algo de tu vida-le decía Harry  
Bueno algo interesante no hay yo estudie en Francia pero desde que Salí tenia una oferta de trabajo en Nueva York y bueno pues luego me ofrecieron una mejor oferta de trabajo aquí en Londres aquí me tienes-le dijo ginny mientras bebía su café  
Y eres hija única-dijo Harry mientras que pensaba que seria muy buen actor  
No en mi familia somos 9 mis papas y seis hermanos pero a ellos hace tiempo que no los veo los extraño mucho-dijo Ginny con una mirada triste  
Bueno no hablaremos de cosas tristes-dijo Harry levantándole el animo… **_OLA!!! QUE TAL LES GUSTO ESPERO QUE SI!!_**

**_EN VERDAD SI A ALGUIEN LE OFENDIO EL PAPELON DE RON LO LAMENTO MUCHO Y MILK DISCULPAS BUENO, QUE CREEN QUE SAMANTHA LA GRAANDE FUE GRANDE O NO??_**

**_ESPERO SUS RESPUESTA EL EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!_**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_**

**_hermaione y ron!:BIENVENIDA!_**

**_RociRadcliffe!_**

**_Brokenheart Roa!_**

**_aniee-nay!  
_**

**_Carri Potter!  
_**

**_Eri mond licht!: respondiendo a tu pregunta: pues no se supone que harry se transforma como si bebiera lo pocion multijugos pero con sus hechizos es que el trabajando como "especialista" nadie debe de saber acerca de su trabajo no nada esntonces toma la apariencia de su padre espero haber respondido a tu pregunat D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_N /a: upsss!!! siento el problema!!! aqui esta el capitulo en si!!! lo lamento :(!!! ahora si leenalo completito!!! y sus reviews!!!_**

**_bueno este capitulo si que es largo! espero que les guste y no es que me la lleve contra ron simplemente que lo AMO! y no se poir su manera deser aparece asi en este capitulo espero que no se ofendan por lo que llegue a hacer y si lo hago les pido una disculpa por lo sucedido...bueno muchas gracias por sus review!!! espero que en este capitulo y tengamos mas para que no tarme mucho en actualizar! puesto que lo unic que tienen que hacer es pulsar el GO! para enviarme el review!!! al fin me diejeron como conetstar sus reviews!! me ponde a hacerlo en cuanto pueda!!! ahora si a leer espero que disfruten el capi!!!_**

**_atte:cess_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CAPITUILO 10: ELLA ES SAMANTHA LA GRANEDE (la correccion)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo fue tan rápido lo ultimo que vio antes de desaparecer fue el rostro confuso de Ginny Weasley, y luego deja ahí botado a Neville que iba a ser de el se las tendría que arreglar sin el pero y ahora que iba a hacer, por lo menos no lo había reconocido, eso era algo bueno o no?, claro que era bueno

-Estas bien Harry-le pregunto Hermione al ver la cara de confusión de Harry

-Si estoy bien-dijo Harry estuvo buena nuestra escapa no creen-dijo ron

-Si pero por poco y me arrancas el brazo-le dijo Harry pues era verdad cuando lo jalo penso que se le iba a quedar sin brazo

-Bueno, bueno mi querido amigo lo importante era sacarte de ahí a como de lugar o me equivoco-le dijo Ron

-No pero…-decía Harry

-Pero nada lo importante aquí era sacarte de ahí, ahora voy al baño-dijo Ron levantándose para ir al baño

-Cuando Ron se había marchado para el baño Hermione se volteo a el y le hablo sin rodeos

-Que te voy a contar-le dijo Harry

-Muy bien vayamos directo al grano dime quien es aquella pelirroja-le dijo Hermione

-Pelirroja-le dijo Harry para evadir el tema

-Si amigo pelirroja, me di cuenta de tu cara, su cara tu reacción, te guata pero dime quien es, por que te preocupo tanto su reacción, Harry habla ya-dijo Hermione

-No te lo voy a decir Hermione, no seas chismosa-le dijo Harry

-No soy chismosa, soy c-u-r-i-o-s-a-le dijo HErmione

-A pues la curiosidad mato al gato Heramaione, asi que no te lo voy a contar-le dijo a Hermione

-Pero yo no soy gato pero esta bien Harry esta bien no le digas nada a Hermione, yo solo quiero que no te pase nada, lo sabes, se y sabemos que es muy difícil eso de ser el famoso especialista pero con eso ayudas a mucha gente a ser feliz solo que tu sabes que tienes que ser muy cuidadoso aparte de que mis fuentes me han dicho que hay gente que te esta buscando y debes de tener mucho cuidado con eso Harry, solo cuídate-le dijo Hermione

-Gracias Herms créeme que lo haré-le dijo Harry sonriendo  
Muy bien chico-le dijo Hermaione abrazando a Harry quedándose en silencio  
Pero el singular canto de Ron interrumpió el silencio…

-YO TENGO UN NOVIO, YO TENGO UN NOVIO QUE ME LLEVA A LA BAHIA QUE ME DICE VIDA MIA QUE CALO...-se escuchaba el canto de Ron

-Sale con su canto-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Hermione se mataba de risa-pero bueno cada quien con sus gustos no

* * *

Sonó el despertador como cada mañana, pero hoy tenia mucho sueño ayer se había dormido muy tarde, después de todo valía la pena era una mujer hermosa con la que saldría de eso estaba seguro se levanto y entro al baño de su cuarto, abrió los grifos y se metió a la tina se tomo un baño medio relajante de veinte minutos y se amarro una toalla alrededor de su cintura, con su cabello mojado (N/A: vasito para la baba), se paro frente al espejo como cada mañana y se encontró asi mismo, no al niño que vivió, no al Especialista sino solo a Harry Potter, a veces quisiera ser solo el pero aquel Harry Potter solamente nunca a estado, por que por que no a encontrado con quien compartirlo, a veces se sentía solo, tenia amigos pero nada mas no tenia con quien compartir.  
Se vio una ves mas al espejo y se fue a su closet ahí saco una ropa sencilla una playera verde, unos jeans y unos zapatos cafes claros, se lavo los dientes y se poco un poco de loción y salio del baño, agarro su billetera y salio de su cuarto cruzo a la de enfrente y entro a la habitación de Ronald Weasley quien se encontraba bañándose y sacando sus dotes musical de nuevo…

-Antes muerta que sencilla, hay que sencilla-cantaba ron ero para el fue suficiente le toco la puerta

-Ya me voy no te olvides de cerrar bien Ron-le grito Harry

-Siiii!-le grito Ron desde el baño para seguir cantando

Se dio la media vuelta y salio de la habitación de su amigo, ya después se fue directo a la salida, después de haber salido de su departamento se fue hasta el elevador se subió en el y espero hasta legar a la planta de abajo, es verdad que se podía aparecer pero no era muy conveniente ya que el vivía en una zona exclusiva muggle asi que dejaba verse una que otra vez

-Buenos dias señor Potter-lo saludo el guardia

-Buenos dias Smith-le dijo Harry en forma de saludo-el señor Weasley se quedo arriba podría ver que haya cerrado bien mi apartamento es que la vez pasada no lo cerro bien

-Claro que si señor Potter yo me encargo-le dijo el señor Smith

-Gracias Smith-le dijo Harry

* * *

Ginny se levanto de su cama con la flojera mas grande del mundo se levanto se miro al espejo se veía horrible, se sentía cansada, traía unas ojeras de la fregada, se miro una vez mas y estaba pálida, agarro su toalla y su ropa y se la colgó en un hombro entro a su baño y se abrió el grifo se dejo mojar por la regadera hasta despertarse bien se puso la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salio de la pila, se seco bien y se vistió no pensaba arreglarse mucho no sabia que tramites tenia para ella, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera una playera Rosada y se prendió el cabello en una coleta alta no se veía mal, se puso unos suecos rosados y se volvió a parar frente el espejo tenia que hacer algo con sus ojeras, pero primero necesitaba un café, se fue corriendo a la cocina se preparo un café bien cargado y se fue corriendo con el café en una mano hasta la cocina, mientras pensaba como arreglarse tomaba su café, después de haberse quemado la boca y lengua tres veces por lo caliente que estaba decidió ponerse encantamientos en su rostro un encantamiento para desaparecer las ojeras, luego agarro su pintura de maquillaje, se paso la mota y por ultimo un toque de rubor dorado, se puso gloss agarro su bolso y deposito su taza en el lava platos cuando llegara lo arreglaría, vio el reloj y llevaba retrasada 5 minutos, cerro la puerta vio que no hubiera nadie cerca de ahí y se desapareció…  
Apareció en el callejón diagon en la puerta estaba Harry Potter.

* * *

Vio el reloj esa mujer llevaba 5 minutos retrasados se había comprado un café y pensado lo que harían durante la cita pues con el secándolo de Neville ya se le había olvidado y no había planeado nada…  
Llegas 5 minutos tardes-le dijo Harry mientras la saludaba  
Lo siento pero…por que tan temprano-le dijo Ginny

-Estas cansada-le dijo Harry sonriendo burlonamente pues el sabia que si estaba cansada, no por nada la había visto ahí

* * *

-Entonces tu eres auror-conversaban Ginny y Harry sentados en una mesa después de haber ideen motos acuáticos entre otras cosas en este momento descansaba mientras comían algo

-Y eres hija única-dijo Harry mientras que pensaba que seria muy buen actor

-No en mi familia somos 9 mis papas y seis hermanos pero a ellos hace tiempo que no los veo los extraño mucho-dijo Ginny con una mirada triste

* * *

-Neville que voy a hacer-decía Luna mientras giraba por su oficina-Magui me va a matar

-Tranquila que ocurre-

-Necesita una modelo española y yo le dije que se la conseguiría y se la conseguí pero ella me acaba de cancelar y el evento es hoy en la noche-dijo Luna alterada

-Primero que nada tranquilízate-dijo Neville

-Tranquilidad es lo que no tengo en estos momentos-le dijo Luna

-Ya tranquila yo te voy a ayudar-le dijo Neville

-De verdad-dijo Luna con los ojos brillosos

-De verdad-le dijo Neville sonriéndole dulcemente

* * *

-Harry te va a matar-dijo Ron-pero te buscara una solución

Neville, Hermaione y Ron se encontraban en la sala del apartamento que compartían Ron y Harry

-Si estoy ¡achu! de acuerdo con Ron-dijo Hermione

-Salud-le dijo Ron

-Gracias-dijo Hermione

-Y que tal si tú eres la modelo-dijo Neville con su foquito prendido

-No ¡achu!me ves me estoy muriendo ¡achu! Y quieres que me vaya a modelar aparte la compañía donde trabajo es la competencia si me ven ahí ¡achu! Me despiden-dijo Hermaione la cual no dejaba de estornudar y toser y tenía la nariz roja

-Pero mírala se parece a Rodolfo el reno-dijo Ron

-¬¬…estas muy chistosito hoy RONALD!-le dijo Hermaione

-Me lleva la...-se escuchaba la voz de Harry por el apartamento

-Pero que vocabulario traes hoy Potter-le dijo Hermaione-¡achu!

-Harry llegaste-grito Neville entusiasmado

-¿Neville no nos veíamos hasta mañana?-le dijo Harry

-¡Ey! Te araño tu ropa, tu gatita-le dijo Ron

"si supieras que es tu hermana"-penso Harry-no Ron tuve un pequeño accidente

-Si asi se le llama ahora no-le dijo Ron guiñándole el ojo

-Como esta Hermaione-le pregunto harry a Hermaione que se encontraba sentada mientras se escuchaba el canto de Ron "hoy es noche de sexoooo"

-Como me ves-le dijo Hermaine ¬¬-me siento mal

-Pues siéntate bien-le dijo Ron riendo

-¬¬…Ronald te la estas buscando-le dijo Hermione

-Ya, ya no te esponjes ya no te molesto-le dijo ron

-Harry tengo un problema-le dijo Neville

-Pues yo tengo dos mira mi camisa era nueva-dijo Harry ignorando a Neville

-Enserio tengo un problema-dijo Neville

-Problema es poco mas bien es problemon-dijo Ron

-Ya, ya esta bien hijo cuéntame tus problemas-le dijo Harry

-O.O-Hermaione

-O.O-Neville

-Hay una rubia que te esta sonsacando a tu mario-le dijo Ron

-O.O-Harry

-O.O-Hermione

-O.O-Neville

-Que nunca han visto a Walter Mercado-dijo Ron

-Ron eso no lo dice Walter Mercado, lo dice madame Sassu-lo corrigió como de costumbre Hermione

-Da igual-le dijo Ron mientras iba aa cocina-¿hay salchichas?

-Bueno en lo que Ron busca sus salchicha o mas bien MIS salchichas-dijo Harry-que ocurre Neville?

-Luna tiene que ayudar a alguien llamado Magui y bueno es hoy, y ella le Picio una modelo a luna y ella acepto y hace dos horas hablo la modelo y cancelo a Luna-explicaba Neville

-Pues que busque a otra-dijo Harry mientras se veía sus uñas con interés

-Ahí esta el problema-le dijo Neville

-Yo no le veo el problema-le dijo Harry mirando a Neville

-Yo si le dije que le tendría su modelo lista para hoy a las ocho de la noche y no la tengo-le dijo Neville

* * *

Después de que Harry grito, maldicio, asusto, a Ron que de la impresión se le volvió a atorar su salchicha y Hermaione fue a su rescate, después de que grito mas, a Neville le daba su ataque al corazón por la regañiza que le metió Harry, después de que se calmo y Hermaione le dio su te de Tila, Ron pudo respirar, Hermaione estornudo, Neville se calmo, hablo a todas sus contactos, para que le dijeran que no. al Gran Harry Potter, Ron, neville y harry se encontraban en la pasarela idealizando un plan.

-Luna a la vista-dijo Ron y automáticamente ambos desaparecieron del lugar

-Neville aquí estas, trajiste a la modelo verdad-le dijo Luna

-Si esta en el camerino-le dijo Neville mintiendo

-Bien, gracias ven te presentare a Magui-dijo Luna levandose a Neville del lugar

-Muy bien y ahora que hacemos-dijo ron apareciendo de nuevo donde minutos antes estaba Neville

-Piensa…piensa…piensa-decía Harry mientras se daba golpecitos en la cabeza

-Ya pareces Winnie Pooh-dijo ron

-O.o…que-dijo Harry

-Si el osito amarillo que come miel-dijo Ron

-Ves play hause Disney-le dijo Harry

-No pero Hermione si y me obligo a verlo-dijo Ron

-Hermaione-dijo Harry

-Que tiene Hermione-dijo Ron

-Tiene el traje de española-dijo Harry

-Si pero por que-dijo Ron

-No hay tiempo vigila a Neville-le dijo Harry antes de desaparecer

* * *

-HERMIONE!!!-grataba histérico Harry en el departamento de su amiga  
Ya voy hombre que ocurre-dijo Hermione saliendo del baño  
Necesito tu traje de española, tu peluca, pinturas y a ti no hay tiempo vamos-dijo mostrando la capa de su padre

* * *

Ron estaba mirando a todas las modelos pasar a su lado con ojos como platos cuando sintió como lo jalaban del brazo y lo encerraban en un closet

-Harry me asustaste-le dijo Ron

-Shh-dijo Harry que tenia de la mano un vestido rojo, una peluca

-Para quien es el vestido-dijo Ron

-Hola Ronnie-dijo Hermione saliendo de la capa

-Hermione no que estas enferma vas a modelar y tu empresa?-pregunto

-No Ron yo no soy la modelo-dijo Hermaione negando

-A no y entonces para quien es el vestido donde esta la modelo-dijo Ron viendo a Harry que estaba frente a el

-La modelo Ron, esta frente a mi-le dijo Harry sonriendo

-A NO POTTER NI LO SUEÑES PRIMERO MUERTO!!-

20 minutos después…

-Ya me la pagaran los dos-se escucho la voz de un hombre sin embargo en aquella habitación solo había una mujer alta, delgada, de pelo castaño en un chongo el cual tenia una flor roja, de pestañas largas que en marcaban dos líneas finas negras unos hermosos ojos azules la cual tenia una voz nada femenina (ya vieron Shrek dos a la hermanastra mas fea bueno mas o menos es asi la voz)

-Solo tenemos un problema-dijo Harry

-Estate quieto Ron si no, no puedo prender bien la peluca-lo regañaba Hermaione

-Miserable ya me las pagaran ¬¬-dijo Ron o la "española"

-Mira esas piernas Herms-dijo Harry

-Que tienen mis piernas-dijo Ron ¬¬

-Como que, que tienen están más peludas que el tío cosa de los locos Adams-dijo Harry

-A no con mis piernas no se metan-dijo Ron molesto

-Listo-dijo Hermaione que al pasar su varita sus piernas estaban finamente depiladas

-Ahora parece la calva del tío Lucas-dijo Ron T-T

-Oh aquí estaban-dijo Neville-hola preciosura

-preciosura tu abuela-le dijo Ron ¬¬

Ron!!!!! Eres tú-le dijo Neville

-No que va-dijo Ron molesto ¬¬

-Harry yo opino que tiene la bubi derecha mas grande que la izquierda

-Si tienes razón que opinas Neville-

-Estoy en total acuerdo-dijo Neville

-Ya dejen en paz mi cuerpo T-T-dijo Ron

-Neville aquí esta tu modelo-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Cielo cariño habla con voz de mujer por favor-le dijo Hermaione

-Esta bien dijo Ron haciendo pucherito

-Como se llama-dijo Neville

-Ella es Samantha, Samantha la grande-dijo Harry sonriendo

30 minutos después… 

-Ya Ron quita esa cara cumplimos la misión-dijo Hermaione

-Además te veías muy Sexy Samantha-dijo con burla Harry recibiendo una mirada asesina de Harmione y ron

-Ay no yo digo que este vestido rojo me hace ver mas gorda-dijo Ron con voz chillona de inmediato que do otra vez serio-Pero no olviden que me deben una

-Si-le dijo Harry

Ron agarro un alfiler y se lo zampo a los dos globos

-¡¡Uff!! Mucho mejor-dijo ron sonriendo

-No se de que te quejas si al final Samantha la grande tuvo un gran éxito-le dijo Hermaione

**_OLA!!! siento el problemita es que no pude el capitulo completo XD!!! QUE TAL LES GUSTO ESPERO QUE SI!!_**

**_EN VERDAD SI A ALGUIEN LE OFENDIO EL PAPELON DE RON LO LAMENTO MUCHO Y MILK DISCULPAS BUENO, QUE CREEN QUE SAMANTHA LA GRAANDE FUE GRANDE O NO??_**

**_ESPERO SUS RESPUESTA EL EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!_**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_**

**_hermaione y ron!:BIENVENIDA!_**

**_RociRadcliffe!_**

**_Brokenheart Roa!_**

**_aniee-nay!  
_**

**_Carri Potter!  
_**

**_Eri mond licht!: respondiendo a tu pregunta: pues no se supone que harry se transforma como si bebiera lo pocion multijugos pero con sus hechizos es que el trabajando como "especialista" nadie debe de saber acerca de su trabajo no nada esntonces toma la apariencia de su padre espero haber respondido a tu pregunat D_**


	11. Chapter 11

-Me lleva-decía Ginny Weasley desde su oficina 

-Y ahora-le dijo Britany 

-Tengo problemas sabes llevo casi dos meses pensando en quien podría ser el tal especialista y sabes no lo encanto, pero a ti que te pasa normalmente siempre estas hablando y nunca te callas-le dijo Ginny viendo a su amiga con su humor decaído 

-Me estas diciendo chachalaca-le dijo Britany 

-No yo solo dije qu no te callas, pero cuéntame que tienes-le dijo Ginny 

-Sabes te acuerdas del tipo que conocí aquella vez en la tienda de ropa 

-El del departamento de ropa interior-le dijo Ginny recordando 

-Si ese, pues resulta que es todo un patán-le dijo Britany con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si, pero que paso-le dijo Ginny dejando de escribir en su computadora y mirándola 

-Que me hizo, más bien que no me hizo-le dijo Britany 

-Te lo dije o no, te dije que no salieras con el mientras no te hayas dado el acoston todo esta bien-le dijo Ginny pues el tiempo que llevaban ya tenian bastante confianza 

-Acoston yo diría revolcón-dijo Britany 

-Y como-le dijo Ginny 

-Quieres que te explique los detalles-le dijo Britany 

-No gracias-le dijo Ginny 

-Bueno resulta que el jugo con migo-le dijo Britany apunto de llorar 

-No y por que-le dijo Ginny acercándose más a Britany 

-Bueno resulta que según el siguio los consejos del especialista y bueno le resulto-dijo Britany llorando 

-Que le resulto-dijo Ginny 

-Ginevra como que, que le resulto darse el acoston conmigo te das cuenta Gin solo

-Jugo conmigo-le dijo Britany llorando 

-No es que y te dijo la identidad-le dijo Ginny 

-No, no lo hizo solo me dijo eso y salio del cuarto a y me dijo que estaba prometido, mi vida es una basura-le dijo Britany llorando 

-No eres una basura Bry solo no te fijaste además el tal especialista lo ayudo no-le dijo Ginny 

-Pues si-le dijo Britany 

-Eso solo demuestra que s un tipo que le gusta jugar y usar a las mujeres-le dijo Ginny 

-No se-le dijo Britany-que tal si solo estamos equivocadas 

-No Britany y que tal si es verdad el famoso especialista solo quiere jugar con nosotras, tengo que comenzar a averiguar bien esto no se ,se me esta saliendo de las manos ya no se ni donde buscar estoy desesperada, y si no le entrego la investigación el señor Gossip me va a despedir Bry 

-Ya vas a ver lo vamos a encontrar en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero ahora cuéntame como te fue en tu cita con Potter-le dijo Britany sonriendo 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

-Ya Ron hasta cuando me piensas hablar, con Hermaione rápido te contentaste-le dijo Harry 

-Si pero Hermaione me dio algo que tu no podrás darme-le dijo Ron sonriendo con picardía 

-Fo! Y ni quiero dártelo-le dijo Harry 

-Potter eres un cerdo-le dijo Ron-no precisamente me dio eso me dio esto 

Le dijo sacando un gran chocolate marca Hershies 

-Oh!, yo tambien te lo podría dar-l dijo Harry 

-Si pero ella me lo dio con amor-le dijo Ron sonriendo 

-Ronnie yo tambien te lo podría dar-le dijo Harry pestañeando 

-No me hagas esos ojos pizpiretos-le dijo ron 

-Ey! Mis ojos no son pizpiretos-le dijo Harry 

-Eso es lo de menos-le dijo Ron 

-Me perdonas-le dijo Harry 

-No-le dijo Ron 

-Anda, tu sabias que este tipo de cosas podrían ocurrir vamos Ron y te compro una buena dotación de comida-le dijo Harry 

-Que me quieres hacer cochinito de engorda-le dijo Ron 

-No cochinito ya estas-le dijo Harry 

-Que chistosito estas hoy Potter-le dijo Ron 

-Ya vez-le dijo Harry 

-Que pasa hoy no hay chamba-le dijo Ron 

-No, no hay, y ya te dije que no hables asi Ron 

-Como carnal-le dijo Ron molestando a Harry 

-Asi Ron!- le dijo Harry 

-Ya, ya no te esponjes mejor me callo-le dijo Ron 

-Ven vamos a almorzar-le dijo Harry 

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa cuando un plop sonó en el apartamento 

-Hola Harry-le dijo Neville se volteo a Ron y le sonrió coquetamente-hola Samantha te ves muy sexy hoy 

Como Resultado recibió un trazo de carne 

-Nada mas no te lanzo otro por que la comida no se desperdicia- le dijo Ron-Y Sexy tu abuela ya te lo dije 

-Ya no te debería molestar además Neville ya puede hablar bien con las chicas y eso es una gran evolución-le dijo Harry-ya almorzaste 

-No-le dijo Nevile 

Entonces Harry se levanto y sirvió otro plato 

-¿Quien cocino?-pregunto Neville 

-Yo y le eche una poción crece arrugas a tu comida muajajajajaja-le dijo ron sonriendo maquiavélicamente 

El rostro de Neville era todo un dilema 

-Yo cocine Neville no le hagas caso-le dijo Harry 

-Y que hoy no hay trabajo-dijo Neville 

-No estoy muy cansado en el ministerio casi no hay trabajo ya sabe y bueno hoy decidí no trabajar es que luego me estreso-dijo Harry 

-Si y si se estresa no hay quien lo aguante-dijo Ron 

-Cállate Ron-le dijo Harry 

-No por que si me callo me aburro y no es que sea burro-le dijo Ron 

-En mi vida te vuelvo a sentara a ver Shrek-le dijo Harry 

Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que decidieron terminar bueno solo Neville y Harry por que Ron el seguía comiendo hasta dos horas después 

Milagro que te llenaste-le dijo Neville 

-Si ya me sentía empozmado-le dijo Ron 

Harry se sentó en un sofá mientras Ron y Neville hablaba el mientras agarraba el profeta el cual en la segunda pagina traía una foto de Ginny Weasley felicitándola por su gran trabajo realizado para el profeta donde aparecía con su disfraz de la fiesta 

-Que lees Harry-le dijo Ron acercándose a su lado y arrancándole el periódico de sus manos 

-Nada-le dijo Harry quitándole el diario algo que no logro 

-Oye Harry esta es-dijo Ron abriendo los ojos 

"Ya me llevo"-penso Harry


End file.
